1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel; more particularly, the invention relates to a touch panel with mesh electrodes.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as information technology, wireless mobile communication, and info nation appliances have been rapidly developed and applied, various information products have utilized touch panels as input devices in replacement of conventional input devices, e.g., keyboards or mice, so as to satisfy the requirements for convenience, compactness, and the user-friendly design of the information products. Based on different sensing types, touch panels can be generally categorized into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, acoustic-wave touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels. Compared to other types of touch panels, the capacitive touch panels characterized by short response time, satisfactory reliability, and high definition have been extensively applied to various hand-held electronic devices.
According to the existing touch sensing techniques, a transparent electrode may be made of a transparent conductive material (e.g., indium tin oxide, ITO); moreover, a mesh electrode may be made of a metal conductive material. In general, the mesh electrodes in a touch panel have specific shape and periods, e.g., hexagonal mesh patterns or rectangular mesh patterns with uniform size. When said touch panel is applied to a display device, the mesh electrodes in the touch panel and the pixel structure with the specific period in the display device are overlapped, such that pale and dark lines are generated, i.e., the display device may encounter the issue of moire. The pale and dark lines are apt to be perceived by users of the display device, thus posing a negative impact on the visual effects of the display device.
At present, some techniques may be applied to resolve the issue of moire occurring in the touch panel having the mesh electrodes, such as adjustment of the period of the mesh electrodes or rotation of the mesh electrodes with respect to the pixel structure of the display device. However, said techniques need be modified for individual display devices with different pixel dimensions, and the modification does not necessarily guarantee the reduction of moire.